Like a lover, like a slave
by HollyPOP71
Summary: The abandoned hand finally decided to explore the territory it knew all to well, yet rarely had the chance to explore. It moved of its own accord, following the dips of toned muscle. LeexGaa. Oneshot. Lemon. For all your smutty fangirl needs!


Gaalee:Like a lover, like a slave

It was moments like these Lee lived for. Waking up to a sleeping Gaara, bodies entwined, clinging to each other, just like lovers do. Feeling Gaara's breath as it danced across the scarred flesh of his chest. It was perfect. The blanket was draped across them exposing the creamy white skin of Gaara's back. Stripes of pink and red marking him, marks of his devotion to Lee, his trust, his submission. His sleeping face was serene, smeared black eyemakeup that had been dragged down his face by tears and sweat, his forehead tattoo, the way his hard, icy eyes melted to pools when he cried. God he was beautiful. Seeing him like this was mesmerising, but it would never match the beauty of his fully aroused slave, willing, begging to feel Lee, to worship him, to please him, to love him. Nothing in the world was more beautiful than that. That was the perfection of submission. This was the perfection of lovers. Gaara was a good slave, he hard tried hard the night before, so hard. He had earned himself this special treatment, he was to be treated like a lover. He could kiss touch and caress as much as he liked, he could sleep like this, in his masters bed, in his masters arms. Lee would be content to let him stay like this all day. Except, that would mean letting him miss out on a days affection, his day of equality.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" was the first thing his slave heard when he awoke. No slut, no slave. Sweetheart. Showering his slave with his love and affection, just as a lover would. Hands caressing his lovingly beaten body. "Why are you so beautiful love?" Tender kisses being placed on his forehead, his nose. Lee's lips gently brushed his slaves. Lifting his head he watched as a look of bliss wash over Gaara's face. He was being treated like a delicate object, something precious and fragile, it was better than just feeling wanted, it felt like he was set, deep in the core of Lee's heart. "Good Morning Master..." His voice was thick, laced with lust and want. "How is my favorite boy this morning?". A cautious hand circled the toned muscle of Lee's stomach as the other began to play with his hair. Their mouth's met briefly before Gaara whispered " Like the centre of the world..." The hand in Lee's hair pulling him down into a deeper kiss. Gently pushing Gaara away from himself, and breaking their embrace, Lee sat up and reached into the air above him, arching his back until they could hear the satisfying sound of his bones cracking. Twisting himself, he could see his slaves beaten body laying still, a look of adoration and love painted across his features. "You have bad breath boy, I think you could do with a shower... Plus, I think you need a shave..." Mild shock and a tinge of pink betrayed Gaara's face. Surely he wouldn't. Would he?

Gaara stood in the shower, legs wide, arms clinging desperately to the smooth tiled walls. His Master kneeling before him, armed with a razor and a bar of soap. Systematically lathering Gaara's inner thigh then carefully running his razor blade over the delicate flesh. Slowly stripping the crimson hair from white skin, "I like your skin too much pet. Far too much... all this hair, it hides your beautiful skin, I can't see you blush...And I like it when your skin turns pink... " Trailing his fingertips up and down the newly smoothed skin of Gaara's right leg. Gaara stood whimpering, whispering half formed words, whilst blood pulsed towards his groin. "Poor pet..." Lee's index finger traced up and down the length of Gaara's member. Looking up at Gaara he could see the perfection he craved, head tossed back exposing the tilt of his throat, lips slightly apart, water cascading from the shower dripping off his upper lip. Fist's clenching and unclenching trying desperately to grip something, to help him steady himself. " I cant decided whether I want to shave you anymore, Your legs feel so lovely, but..." Moving his face so he is nuzzling Gaara's abdomen, kissing and licking his way down to the edge of Gaara's pubic hair "I can't decided whether I want you shaved all over..." Kneeling there, breathing in Gaara's smell, he decided he would leave Gaara's pubic hair alone. He liked that part of his slave exactly how it was. Lee stood up, inspecting his slaves body as he went, no scars or any other human mark only the temporary ones that Lee had placed on him, claiming him as a submissive. As a slave.

Standing there, being devoured by hungry eyes, degraded. That harsh voice echoing off the tiled walls "Who's bitch are you?" This wasn't the voice of his lover anymore. It was his master, the person he lived for. Living in this carefully constructed world, filled with only himself and his master. "Your bitch Master. Only your bitch..." A noise almost as harsh as his masters voice reflected off the tiles. A powerful smack to the chest, a hand shaped redness flushing the pale skin. A whimper of pain. A feeling that is painful yet satisfying... Why does being beaten feel so good?... "I really do like your skin when it turns pink... it makes you look so... vulnerable..." A wicked smile spread across the face of the master, "You still blush... just like you did the first time I fucked you... " Hands gripped Gaara's hips firmly, bodies clashing desperately, needy. Ferocious kisses overpowering Gaara, who had opened his mouth to receive the kiss, yet had entered the battle of tongues defeated. The strange thing about Lee was that Gaara was more in control of the situation than he was. Lee was allowed feigned control, but he was just as needy, he needed to see the pain, he needed the freedom, he i needed /i the dominance. He was just a slave, just like Gaara. Breaking away from the kiss just as suddenly as he had stared it, Lee nuzzled into the neck of his submissive licking and sucking the sensitive skin. "What do you want Baby?..." he cooed to Gaara "I'll give you anything you want..." He was answered with a grind of the hips and an incoherent whimper from the flame haired boy. Delicate fingers wove themselves into sopping wet black hair, caressing the scalp, working their way down towards the back of Lee's neck. A sharp nip and the older boy separated their bodies forcefully, a wedge of cool air and steaming water being driven between the two lustful men. "Finish washing and come to back to bed sweetheart..." The words were spoken as request more than an order, Lee was asking him to come and join him in the bed "Take your time though..." Gaara's hands had subconsciously drifted down to try and conserve some of his modesty, he was unsure why, but he always felt a strange sense of embarrassment when Lee treated him like this. Equally. It felt awkward for him to be standing naked, still covered in bruises from the night before, in front of the person who had marked and claimed him, being treated like a lover rather than a slave. No to say he didn't like it, is was just...unusual. After a few moments of a stifling silence, Lee stepped out of the shower, rubbed himself quickly with a towel before draping it round his shoulders. "I hope you join me..." with this he exited the room, leaving Gaara aroused and alone under the jets of water.

Time seemed to crawl by as Gaara washed himself, his legs felt odd, and his stomach was doing funny things... Lee hadn't remembered to feed him, but it was forgivable, he could ask for food later, food wasn't what he wanted right now. His member ached and his pulse was racing with the anticipation of what Lee was going to happen to him. The shower that was supposed to be his reward was serving as torture. If he left too soon, Lee would scold him for being too needy, having no self restraint, being a bad slave, then he would have to endure the punishment, however staying longer was insufferable he simply couldn't stay here, on his own, without his master. In a defining moment Gaara turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, soaking wet he searched for a towel but had no success. Dripping wet he walked hesitantly across the tiled floor, and through the open door. The surface under his feet turned to wooden flooring as he entered Lee's bedroom, his master staring at him amorously. "Where's your towel boy?" Lee questioned in a gentle tone, gesturing for Gaara to come and lie with him, the towel that he had draped around his shoulders was now lying unwanted on the bedroom floor. Placing his hands on the bed, then his knees Gaara crawled towards his master water dripping off him, soaking the sheets. He lay next to his master, daring to reach out, almost touching him. "Can I master?.." A slight nod of the bowl cut, and Gaara's hand touched Lee's chest. His fingers were stiff, but the contact of skin made it impossible for Gaara's hand to pull away. So it stayed there, stranded on Lee's skin. It wasn't his hand anymore, the moment their skin touched, Gaara's fingers became Lee's, his palm became Lee's, his entire body became Lee's. He became Lee's. He had no name know, no thoughts, only the need and want to please. As if to The atmosphere was intense, and there was nothing that could prevent the inevitable.

The abandoned hand finally decided to explore the territory it knew all to well, yet rarely had the chance to explore. It moved of its own accord, following the dips of toned muscle. A peck on the forehead causing Gaara to raise his eyes from watching what his hand moving independently along Lee's lower abdomen. He looked like a child being given a wonderful gift for the first time, his eyes watery and stark against his complexion. In a moment of disobedience Gaara craned his neck and tenderly kissed his master, allowing his lips to linger momentarilly. Fragile skin brushing gently, a sweet taste on his lips, a passionate kiss received unexpectedly. Lee's hand moved and pressed against Gaara's shoulder, rolling Gaara onto his back gently. Tongues twisting and teeth colliding, yet they didn't feel the pain of it, they only felt the heat and the eagerness to become closer. Lee's hand had travelled from Gaara's shoulder and was now gently spreading his slaves legs, brushing the distinct hardness between them. Pulling his head away, a sadistic smile spread across his face "Aww, Bitch..." His fingers began tracing up and down Gaara's length, "Your so needy..." Curling his fingers around the top of Gaara's shaft, rubbing the tip gently with his thumb "How much do you want this, hmm?" Hips twitch into his hand trying to create friction, some sensation. Much to Gaara's frustration this only caused the caresses to cease and his source of pleasure to distance itself from him.

The longed for friction was soon achieved as his Master had taken a much more dominant position, topping his slave, hands either side of his sholders. Overshadowing. The top of his hardness rubbing satisfyingly against his slaves erection, bodies pressed together heated with anticipation of the impending release. A desperate whimper escaped from Gaara's throat as Lee decided to change his position once again, the temperature of the room was stifling yet his body felt frozen without the warm weight of his master above him. Kneeling between Gaara's legs poised ready for the moment their bodies fused in the most intimate of ways, "Did you prepare for me boy?" a vigorous shake of the head told Lee that he hadn't lubed and stretched himself. A pleased expression graced Lee's features " Good. I want this to be all mine today". Reaching over Gaara's abused shoulder and under one of the pillows, retrieving a knowingly placed tube of lubricant. Leaning back he idly ran his hands along his possession, pausing briefly to pinch one of those perfect pink nipples. Carefully he lifted his slaves right leg, placing it on his shoulder. Popping the top open of his bottle of lube he coated his fingers liberally in the slick, clear liquid, with deliberate slowness he slid a finger along the crack in his lovers cheeks. Locating his treasures entrance he pressured it to allow him entrance, reluctantly the tight ring of muscle allowed a single digit to pass into the warm cave it protected, the second following soon after. Gaara's features where arranged to show a state of sheer pleasure, allowing only a wince of pain when the third digit penetrated him, along side the other two. Lee's fingers were hard at work loosening Gaara's hole, stretching to make enough room for accommodating Lee's sex. After a few scissors and his fingers departing from inside Gaara, the decision was made. Now was the time he would let his slave touch, let him savor this. Drizzling more lubricant upon his hardness, with a few fluid strokes they were both ready.

Lee positioned his leaking tip at the opening to his hidden pleasure. He lent forwards into his slave, pushing cautiously to minimize the pain caused by the ring of muscle was still trying to reject the foreign, familiar object. Sparks of white hot pleasure racing along the spines of the lovers as black pubic hair brushed against the curve of Gaara's buttocks. Breathing had been reduced to nothing more than lustful pants, striving to grab the oxygen which seemed to be escaping their lungs. "You can be... as loud as you want love..." Lee panted with laboured breaths before rocking himself soothingly against Gaara. The movement was small but the sensation it produced was intense. Muscles clamping down around Lee, milking him, heightening he arousal. Hot waves of pleasure surging down their bodies, gathering in their loins, threatening to spill their precious seed. A long, swift thrust, causing moans to escape their throats, uncensored cries of the ecstasy the flowed through them. In this heighten state, the closeness was enough, the contraction and release of muscles was enough, they were melding to together, that was enough.

Angling each thrust so that it was guaranteed to stimulate that sensitive cluster of nerves lying deep within his treasure. Mouths meeting fiercely, testing the flexibility of both their bodies, hungry hands raking down the back of the Master, causing only more sparks of pleasure to explode on his skin. The movement had become harsh and jarring now, his climax was in sight as the body beneath him shuddered and shook as hot, salty liquid erupted against his stomach. Cries muffled by entwining tongues and greedy mouths, selfishly keeping them inside, unwilling to share their pleasure with anybody but each other. His white dream came in a burst of seed, buried deep inside his lover. Lowered Gaara's leg from his shoulder and allowing his member to finally be expelled from inside the man he loved, Lee collapsed, exhausted and dazed on top of his panting slave. They didn't say anything, they didn't need too. Everything they could of said, was already scrawled across their bellies in a creamy white liquid. Love, lust, friendship, trust, all of these combined into that mixture. A tight embrace, skin on skin, lovers lying entangled in each others limbs, the smell of arousal still thick in the air.

A sleepy eyed slave, chocolate brown eyes, fighting to stay awake. Weighted lids winning. "Shhh... Go to sleep baby..." It was moments like this Gaara lived for, his master showing that he was equal to him, just a slave like him. Both enslaved and both mastered by each other. Lee feigned control, but he was just as much of a slave as Gaara was. They were true equals. True lovers. It was moments like these he lived for, falling asleep, lovers entwined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No flames please D

Only my second ever fic, and my first one with lemon in it D

Please tell me what you think, critism is welcomed, aslong as it's constructive plz D

I fail at writing fanfiction D

Written for my master, whom I love loads xD


End file.
